Broken
by khnfghl
Summary: Hatsuharu's said it before: Yuki saved him. But when Haru decides that he's sick of living, not even Yuki can do anything to save him...


Wow... I haven't put up a story or a chapter or ANYTHING lately...

Okay, does this look as strange on anyone else's computer? Every time i press enter, I've only typed one. freaking. line... with the exception of the paragraphy thing at the end. ALL of my stories look like this on my computer (it's a widescreeny-type thing), not just this one, and it kinda hurts my eyes... so sorry for hurting peoples eyes, I guess....

Oh and I HAVE taken note of the fact that the lovely little button is no longer purple/blue/whatever. ((mourns the loss of the purple/blue/whatever button XDD))

I don't own Fruits Basket. And yes, I know I still suck at titles and summaries.

* * *

"Haru, what made you think that you could skip school again?" Yuki demanded. "You haven't shown up all week!"

"...Hello Yuki." Hatsuharu took a short break from watching TV to glance casually at his uninvited guest.

"Haru, I'm serious."

"I noticed." Haru said coolly. "...I guess I just had some other stuff to do." he said absently, turning his attention back to the flashing of the TV screen."

Yuki sighed, and tossed his jacket on the floor as he took a seat along the wall. "Do you honestly expect me to believe that you've done _anything_ today? ...I'm _worried_ about you..."

Haru turned his head to look at Yuki. "I'm fine." he said simply.

"No you're not!" Yuki shouted. "You haven't been yourself _at all_ lately!"

"Yuki, calm down." Haru said in a slight panic. He stared into the distance, not really looking at anything in particular.

After a long pause in conversation, Yuki spoke up. "Haru... are you okay?" he asked, concerned again.

"Yuki..." Hatsuharu started. "If I tell you something... do you think you could keep your mouth shut?" he asked, with a sudden seriousness in his voice.

A dead silence fell over the room.

Struck speechless, all Yuki could do was nod.

"Sure?" Haru asked again.

Yuki took a deep breath. "Y-yeah." he answered as calmly as he could.

"Well... lately I've started to feel like things just don't wanna work right... like everything I've ever done is just... _wrong_.." He switched off the TV and turned back to Yuki. "I just... I don't think I can put up with it anymore." His next comment scared Yuki beyond belief. "I guess you're just gonna have to learn to live without me..."

"No... you're not planning to... you're not thinking about..." Yuki couldn't bring himself to say it...

"Suicide, Yuki. Just say it..." Hatsuharu admitted, feeling insanely pathetic.

Yuki looked back at Hatsuharu, still not believing what he had just heard. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words just wouldn't come out. Instead, Yuki grabbed his jacket off the floor and stormed out.

________________

The next morning, Yuki was still in a bit of a fog.

"Good morning!" Tohru beamed as she came down the stairs.

Yuki snapped out of his "depression" to return Tohru's kindness. "Good morning Honda-san."

"God, Tohru. You must sleep like a rock or something..." Kyo observed. "It's been storming all freaking night, and the stupid weather guy dosen't wanna say when it's gonna stop..."

Tohru smiled lightly at Kyo's little rant.

Just as Yuki set his head down on the table, the phone rang.

"Oh! I'll go get it!" Tohru said as she sprang up from the table.

"It's okay." Yuki said. "Shigure's in there anyway. If it's important, he'll get it."

"Uhm... okay..." Tohru said as she slowly sat back down.

The room grew quiet as Shigure answered the phone.

"Hellooooo?... Oh _Hello_ Hatori!"

Yuki smiled. He was glad that things were still pretty much the same. "Leave it to Shigure to be so active in the morning." he smiled.

"Shut up, rat." Kyo snapped.

"... He _what_!? Hatori that's not funny!" Shigure's voice came from the kitchen with dead seriousness. "Oh... okay."

Yuki felt an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Yuki." Shigure called from around the corner.

Yuki jumped up and ran through the kitchen to get his coat. He didn't even have to think to know what had happened...

________________

The walk to the main house was cold ad silent until Yuki had a voice to saysomething with.

"Shigure..." Yuki said shakily. "This... this is my fault..." He quietly kiked around the snow at his feet."

"...Yuki... what are you trying to say?" Shigure asked.

"Shi-shigure.... Hatsuharu.... _told me_.... He _told me_ that he was gonna do this.... _it's my fault_...!"

Shigure looked at Yuki quietly. "... It's okay... we all make mistakes sometimes..."

"But how come _everytime_ I do something wrong, someone ends up hurt from it!? Can you explain _that_!?" Yuki screamed.

"Yuki, you need to try and calm down a little..."

"Hi Yuki... Hi Shigure..." greeted a less-than-cheery Momiji.

"Hello Momiji." Shigure replied, not even trying to smile.

Momiji led Yuki and Shigure to the main house in complete silence. Hatori sat quietly in the chair on the other side of the room and somewhat waved. And laying limply in the middle of the floor was Hatsuharu, in a crumpled mess. Nobody even seemed to notice as Yuki sank quietly to the floor.

...and the only sound to shatter the silence... was the broken sobbing of a fallen price...

* * *

((cries)) Gawd, my hands are still shaking...

I guess this story is the result of being sad and not telling anyone about it... ((shrugs)) I'm better now though, really.

On a bit of a lighter note, do you know how freaking hard it was to write this? I had to channel all of my positiveness into several random sketches of Momiji (which is also part of the reason he even showed up in this story...). It seems really long to me... i was gonna put it into chapters (where the black lines are), but i decided it would have more impact in just one... I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out, despite the fact that my rough copy (all four pages...) has been destroyed from my crying all over it... It made me sad, okay?

Well, now that I'm done babbling:

Oh great my button's not purple anymore. It's white and green... GREEN IS SUCH A STUPID COLOR AND WHITE IS BOOOORING!! ((rants for hours))  
Well whatever color it is, I guess it would still make me happy if it got some love...


End file.
